Sonic Highschool
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Ahh...memories.


Sonic High School.

Amy grins while waiting for the school bus to arrive. She couldn't wait to see her friends, and most of all...

Her darling Sonic. Now, Amy knew that he was dating Sally at the time. But he was just too irresistible to her. He was the most popular guy in the tenth grade, and she chased him around everyday. Except that something strange had happened that morning. Sonic wasn't riding on the bus with his friends. One of his friends drove him to school. Amy had confronted him about this in the hallway.

"Um excuse me mister!" Amy said while placing her hands on her hips.

Sonic didn't bother looking at her, and kept getting his books from his locker.

"What Amy?" He sighed.

"How come you didn't take the bus to school this morning with the rest of your friends?"

"Oh I have my reasons..." Sonic said while slamming his locker door shut, and turning to face Amy.

"Oh really? Then what are they?"

"Brace yourself Amy, because you're about to hear the truth." He said giving her a stern glance.

"Ok, tell me."

He sighed and looked away. "I didn't ride the bus because I was sick of you fangirling over me, and I didn't want to say this but...you're really starting to get on my nerves. If you keep chasing me around all the time, I won't get any freedom, and Sally will break up with me. She might even get the wrong idea that I'm into you, but I am not. I love her with all my heart, and I can't risk you jeopardizing Sally and my relationship. Now don't get me wrong, you're my friend Ames...but I need my own personal space. And..."

Amy frowned and crossed her arms. "And what?"

Sonic sighed again. "You're going to have to grow up and get over me."

He turned away from her, leaving her all by herself, and walked off to class.

Amy's frown disappeared into a full pang of sadness over taking her heart. A single tear ran down her rosy pink cheeks as she looked down at the ground. One rose petal fell each second, and she didn't think she'd ever find out her true self anymore.

"W-wow...m-maybe I s-should move...on." She said under her breath in a deep whisper.

She wiped her tears away with her jacket sleeve, and ran off to class.

RIIIIINNNNG!

In math class...

Eggman gave Amy an evil grin as soon as she made it in the classroom. She shivered just looking at his cold stare.

"Ahem. Miss Rose, this is the last time I am willing to see you late for my class."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again..." She blushed.

Eggman adjusted his glasses and leaned in her direction.

"I'm sure it won't, because you have detention after school. Now take your seat!"

Amy sighed and sat next to Knuckles. Detention...again?

After class, she went to her locker to get her things for gym class.

"Hey Amy." Shadow greeted her while leaning against the lockers.

Amy sighed while rolling her eyes. "Why are you talking to me Shadow? Come to think of it...are we even friends?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Only if you want to be."

Amy nodded and closed her locker.

"I'll...think about it."

"So...where ya headed to Amy?" He said walking alongside her in the hall.

Amy eyed him curiously and hesitantly responded. "Uh...gym class...why do you care anyway?"

"I have that class too, but I needed someone to walk with." He said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Ah...but I don't get it. Why me?" Amy said in confusion.

"Well...you are the least annoying person I've came across today."

Amy giggled slightly under her breath. "Wow...thanks Shad. I appreciate it."

"No problem." He said while winking at her.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued to walk with him in silence to the gym. Right before they both entered, Amy stopped Shadow with her arm.

"What?"

Amy sighed. "Where are your gym clothes?"

Shadow zoomed and came back in a split second with his clothes. "Here they are."

He chuckled and opened the door for her.

Amy looked at him strangely, and muttered a short "Thanks." as soon as she walked in. He nodded with a tiny smile in response.

The pair both made their way to their locker rooms. As soon as Amy was dressed, she stepped out the stall to see Blaze, Tikal, and Cream grinning at her.

Amy looked at them with a weird expression.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Blaze smiled at her smugly. "No reason."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay guys, what's up?"

Cream smiled. "We noticed that Shadow walked with you here."

Amy crossed her arms and scoffed. "So?"

Tikal looked at her incredulously. "So?! One of the coolest guys in our school just walked you to class, and all you can say is SO?"

Amy shrugged. "Uhh yeah, pretty much."

Blaze smirked. "Oh I know why. She still likes Sonic."

Amy scoffed. "Sonic...who?" She shoved her way past the three girls standing with stunned looks on their faces in the women's locker room.

Cream gasped. "It can't be!"

Blaze sighed. "It looks like she's finally over him."

Tikal crossed her arms and frowned. "I praise her."


End file.
